narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Fuego 013
Duda sobre Títulos Tengo una duda sobre los títulos que se colocan en los personajes para informar de la Saga que se narra; yo creo que se debería poner de título el nombre verdadero de la Saga, pero en los personajes principales de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi el título de ésta Saga se coloca como Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja; por eso te pregunto ¿cuál crees que es mejor colocar?, si el nombre de la Saga (que es el del artículo que la describe), o el otro; es por si debo deshacer mi edición en el artículo de Shino o no. Gracias. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 20:26 26 ago 2012 (UTC) Misión: Plantillas Ya están renovadas las plantillas de Una adición innecesaria y Sanshō, pero en la página del episodio no sé si los capítulos son correctos, por que las sinopsis no están muy claras. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 21:54 26 ago 2012 (UTC) Re: Asuntos Hola #Lo de las citas, solo hay que poner la desición de ella en esa sección, la subsección y la votación debe quedarse #Lo de Moderador la verdad ni se que decir #Lo de las imagenes ya el usuario JLSilver me ha dado la solución, aunque no lo he hecho por que no termino de decirme, lo esperare para ver si ya estaria, en serio este tio junto con Sasuke Uchia me gustarian para administradores de aquí, pero bueno ya creo saber cual es tu respuesta y la de los demas, pero bueno quiero que estos dos sean administradores de aquí, hablemos de eso poco a poco Voy a ponerle un plazo final a la reunión, veo que esto va muy lento, sera en una semana ya, asi que atento a dejar tus votos y propuestas. Saludoos link=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Down 22:42 26 ago 2012 (UTC) Mision Termine la plantilla Contingente despejado espero otra misión saludoss 25px|CAMILO.FOSSEMALE25px|]] (Mi discución) 18:00 27 ago 2012 (UTC) Segunda Misión de Plantillas Ya he acabado de reescribir las plantillas de los artículos: Esfera Relámpago y Jutsu Secreto: Lluvia Densa. Aunque no he quitado los apartados de Jutsus iniciales y derivados. Por favor, no me coloques más misiones hasta que acabe con las otras dos que tengo; es que me estresa un poco tantas cosas a la vez, jeje.Iván Hyuga (discusión) 22:55 27 ago 2012 (UTC) Par de Preguntas Hola Fuego, tengo unas dudas que me gustaría resolver. 1. ¿Por qué Tobirama no puede ser clasificado como Ninja Sensor? (Me imagino la respuesta, pero me gustaría confirmarlo). 2. ¿Crees que las imágenes deben ser ajustadas en los artículos o que como se colocan es lo más adecuado? (Me refiero a los "px") Gracias de antemano. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 01:21 28 ago 2012 (UTC) Doble Misión Ya he creado la parte de Aventuras en el Mar en los artículos de Banna e Iggy. Me gustaría más misiones, por favor. Me ha comentado otro Kage que la decisión de subir de rango a un usuario es decisión de su Kage, dependiendo de si es competente o no, aunque tenga pocas ediciones. Por eso quería saber si realmente hay que llegar a las 100 misiones para ascender, o incluso hay que hacer más, o tú ya decidiras cuando es adecuado. Qué opinas. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 16:27 28 ago 2012 (UTC) Misión 7 Gitai no me di cuenta del mensaje de la discusión lo siento Petición No sé si se puede pero me gustaría pedirte que me permitiéras como misión arreglar el artículo de la Saga del Tres Colas, si no me pudieras dar la misión la haría por mi cuenta de todas maneras, pero quería consultarte. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 19:17 28 ago 2012 (UTC) : Realmente no me importa seguir como genin o no, lo importante es hacer misiones para mejorar la wiki, aunque es verdad que me haria ilusion que se reconociera mi esfuerzo. Sobre lo del Sanbi, es que hace poco me vi toda la saga para editarla en condiciones en el artículo de Shino, así que creo que me será más rápido y fácil hacerlo que a otra persona, teniendo mi edicion como base y estando reciente en mi memoria. : PD: Lo hable en el chat con When The World Comes Down conocido como Dariel, le pregunte si eran necesarias realmente las 100 misiones y me dijo eso de que dependia de ti. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 22:43 28 ago 2012 (UTC) Mal entendidos Bueno señor Kage estuvimos haciendo unas revisiones estandares con el señor Saile y descubrimos errores o lo que podrian ser errores con respecto a la edicion pongo como evidencia una conversacion entre Saile y yo en discucion privada pido que se tome este asunto como gran importancia pues muchos de los aticulos pueden contener tanto categorias errones como otros errores que debemos reparar.. Saludos Parte 1.png Parte 2.png Conversacion.png Captura 5.png Captura 6.png Por falta de tiempo no los puse en el orden tal cual pasaron pero no creo que debas esforzarte mucho para entenderle a el mensaje muchas gracias Kage Saludos .... Obito-Tobi Hola Fuego queria saber que opinas al respecto de lo del amnga de hoy, yo x mi parte pretegi Obito y Tobi, y devolvi todo a como estaba antes del manga de hoy, no se si qres esperar hasta la otra semana o empiezo con la fusion no se decime que qres hacer 17:54 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Misión Termine la plantilla. Elemento Rayo: Banquete de Rayos Ponme otra mision Saludoss 25px|CAMILO.FOSSEMALE25px| (Mi discución) 18:00 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Chat El Usuario: When the World Comes Down es un ADM como todos sabemos pero en el chat a insultado gravemente.El insulto esta en siglas pero sigue siendo un insulto grave, en muchos paises latinos.thumb|300px |time= El secreto que sabe mas de uno tienen derecho a saverlo todos. |text= 20px El akatsuki mas fuerte }} 19:32 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Obito-Tobi Yo creo q Makashi nos odia, jaja buenoe sto justamente hablabamos con Kuro, de que convenia esperar a la proxima semana, asi que por proteger ya esta protegido para q solo ADM podamos editar, a lo mejor avisar a Dariel y Saile sobre la decicion 21:53 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Plantilla Fuego la quiero debajo de la imagen de deidara revivido grasias n_n Respuesta Lo que pasa es que este era un mensaje realmente para ver donde esta el fallo pues no ubiese dado el mensaje pero Saile se puso a regañar a un nuevo por agregarle a Camino deva la categoria de doujutsu y los otross articulos figuran con eso asi que veo que el error fue de Saile muchas gracias. Ok tio, dejare de usarlas por evitar cosas asi, pero eso son acronimos y yo puedo usarlos si quiero, pero bueno no quiero complicarme con esas cosas. Gracias por el aviso. PSDT:Ya era hora de cambiar el avatar jaja xD link=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Down 02:39 30 ago 2012 (UTC) Categoría Países Hola Fuego, he visto que a algunas páginas de países en la parte de categorías les has quitado el sufijo (x ej. [[Categoría:Países'|Agua']] ), yo le pedí a Celeste que los colocara, y te digo q eso no afecta en nada la categoría en la que se añaden, sino más bien sirve para que en la página Categoría:Países aparezcan ordenados alfabéticamente en la vista en forma de lista, esto lo hice xq al estar en esa página de categoría y buscar un país, todos empiezan en País, y luego "de", "del", "de los", etc. y es difícil de buscarlos, y al agregar ese sufijo aparecen ordenados, es solo para eso y como te digo no afectan la categoría en la q se añaden. Si te parece q continúen así, avísame para regresar a como estaban las q cambiaste. Silver ('Discusión)'' 04:22 30 ago 2012 (UTC). Fuego Hola Fuego, por si no lo viste ya te respondi en el mensaje de Petición. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 15:03 30 ago 2012 (UTC) RE:When Ok.Yo propongo que hagamos una reunion de kages en el chat (en publico).Lo del chat publico es para que todos se enteren.Lo de la reunion se me ocurrio ya que si hacemos una votacion entre los MOD y los ADM en el chat podiamos decidir si se le quita el cargo .Claro que durante la reunion van a debatir en el chat vos los otros kages,mods y tal vez yo.Luego hay que fijar un horario.Saludos a avisenle a los mod. |time= El secreto que sabe mas de uno tienen derecho a saverlo todos. |text= 20px El akatsuki mas fuerte }} 17:25 30 ago 2012 (UTC) Misión 1 Elemento Rayo: Colmillos de Rayo Misión termine Formación Circular Ponme Otra mision cuando puedas saludoss --25px|CAMILO.FOSSEMALE25px| (Mi discución) 18:48 30 ago 2012 (UTC) Clan Hyuga, retomando Hola Fuego, quería saber si ya tomaste en consideración la tabla que te mostré para los otros miembros del clan Hyuga y si tengo luz verde para subir las imágenes y hacer la edición, que me dices... Silver ''(Discusión)'' 18:59 30 ago 2012 (UTC). Ganar Tiempo Bueno Fuego en el hipotetico caso de qu todo sea como aparenta el ultimo manga, comence en mi sandbox una convinacion de los articulos, que no sera puesto hasta q se confirme en el manga que viene, una vez q se confirme la semana q viene (si ese es el caso) yo mismo lo pondre eso si te pido q el martes le des el ok para q en caso q sea asi, plasmarlo el miercoles is se confirma PD: si si puse mucha hipotessi pero es para estar seguros jaja 21:52 30 ago 2012 (UTC) Misión 2 #El misterio de Tobi #Jutsu de Sellado: Nueve Dragones Ilusorios (Episodio) #Kakashi Gaiden: ¡La vida de un chico en el campo de batalla! Parte I #Las armas conocidas cómo shinobi #La Luz y oscuridad del Mangekyō Sharingan Misión 2 (Corregido) #El misterio de Tobi #Jutsu de Sellado: Nueve Dragones Ilusorios (Episodio) #Choque #Las armas conocidas cómo shinobi #La Luz y oscuridad del Mangekyō Sharingan yo pense que era eso lo que me querias decir pero igual ise la misión como dijiste la primera ves xD combinación de Obito y Tobi Como le dije antes a Juan, no creo conveniente fusionar los artículos de Tobi y Obito ANTES de que eso salga en el animé. Muchos de los que entren se encontrarán con un super-spoiler que les arruinará la experiencia. En mi opinión, hay que esperar; el tema de spoilear es muy complicado, ya que muchos no les agrada entrar a un lugar donde te spoilean a cada minuto. Incluso la misma Wikia te da el consejo sobre no spoilear por que reduce la entrada de potenciales usuarios. Saile aipas (discusión) 01:28 31 ago 2012 (UTC) Obito fusion Hola Fuego ahi termine de fusionar los articulos, dale una mirada y corregi lo q te parece o agrega lo q queras, eso si como hago en donde dice Tobi lo mantengo asi en lo que es toda la Parte II y Los demas encabezados remplazo Tobi por Obito siempre q correspondan?? 13:15 31 ago 2012 (UTC) Asuntos Buenas Fuego, como sabras ya estoy con la mision de la Saga, si ves que estoy haciendo algo mal avisame antes de que continue, por favor, jajaja. La otra mision la hare despues. Tambien queria proponerte algunas imagenes para las plantillas de algunos personajes, aunque eso aun no es seguro por un problema que puede haber; por eso te las enseño a ti antes de colocarlas sin permiso no?. Y la ultima cosa es que desde el final de esta semana voy a estar inactivo durante bastantes dias, asi que mejor lo de las preguntas de Chunin y eso lo posponemos para cuando vuelva, ya que ni siquiera se si voy a poder terminar la Saga a tiempo. Perdona las molestias, y espero tu respuesta. Gracias. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 22:21 31 ago 2012 (UTC) RE-Re-Asunto Si estas conectado, puedes meterte en el chat?. He subido una de Kakashi, en mi opinion la que tiene ahora es bastante mala, ademas es del relleno y no le muestra de frente. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 22:56 31 ago 2012 (UTC) Misión Terminé, Itachi Uchiha Ponme otra misión, saludoss --25px|CAMILO.FOSSEMALE25px| (Mi discución) 10:53 1 sep 2012 (UTC) Alianza Saludos Fuego queriamos proponeros la administración de Detective Conan formar una alianza entre los dos wikis para así, vernos beneficiados ambos wikis, estaremos esperando la respuesta de vuestra administración para saber que os parece la idea, aquí un link de Detective Conan: http://es.detective-conan.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity ...Bueno eso es todo un Cordial Saludo de --Red (Discusión) Gossip Girl Wiki 12:00 1 sep 2012 (UTC)